


Bones like you should be rotting in hell

by SmugLookingBarrel



Series: Judge not, lest ye be judged [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLookingBarrel/pseuds/SmugLookingBarrel
Summary: It's time to face the murderer





	

I tried to ignore what I had just heard as I ran out of the true lab. I was nearly at the end of the hallway when I heard a voice inside my head.

“Hold on a minute… I remember this place. That room to the right is where they put my gun, after they had deprived me of it. Surely, it would be of use to you.”

I poked my head into the room and spotted something unmistakable.

“A… gun? This is your gun? I thought those street dealers were selling them…”

“What? That doesn’t make sense! I only brought one weapon, and that’s definitely it right there.”

Another human spoke:  
“I think they may have been selling replicas. When I came here, I saw the monsters trying to manufacture replicas of some of the items they’d acquired from humans. I’m not sure why.”

“Well whatever the reason, I’m glad to have the original.”

Loaded gun obtained…  
You’re not sure if using a gun is legal at your age. You frankly don’t care. 

“Hey, wait a minute! Is that… my bandanna? Look there!”

I looked around the room again, and saw that there was indeed a bandanna lying on the floor

“Was this yours, while you were still human?”

“Y-yes. I’m afraid it might be a bit big for you though.”  
I looked it over, and indeed it was far too big for me. But I had an idea: I tied the bandanna around my neck, as if it were a scarf. 

Dead child’s bandanna obtained…  
For the sake of the fallen, we carry on. 

I left the room and boarded the elevator out of this terrifying laboratory, and as I did do I had a look inside the box that Alphys had given me. 

Within the box were six vials. Each marked the same: Determination. I knew what I had to do. A human can’t absorb a human soul, of course, but seeing as someone had been so kind as to extract the determination out of them, I could probably use that. At the very least, I would be reclaiming what had been taken. I grab the first vial, but one of the voices interjects:

“Y-you realize… The remainder of our consciousness is contained within those vials, and that’s how we can talk to you. You’re not a monster, so if you absorb the determination…”

“I won’t be able to talk to you anymore?”

“Y-yes. I don’t object, of course, none of us do. You’ll need our Determination to be able to beat the betrayer. But I’m afraid this is goodbye. We’ll miss you.”

“You… won’t die, will you?”

“No, a portion of our consciousness is still contained within those creatures. If you absorb this determination, we’ll be forced to fully live in those bodies.”

“Are you sure you want me to do this, then?”

“Yes. You have the chance to save all of humanity. Don’t waste that chance on pity for people who you have no chance to save anyways.”

“I…. very well.”

I hold the vial up, and ingest its contents in one gulp. It’s tasteless, and for a moment, it seems like nothing had happened. Then, all of a sudden, I feel a sure of vigor coursing through my veins, and my heart begins to pound. I felt something in my eye, something burning. I try to shut that eye, and reach for the second vial, then the third. By the fifth vial, I feel tremendous power, tremendous determination, coursing through me. However, my eye is bothering me more and more. When I ingest the final vial of Determination, and the final voice in my head bids me a last goodbye, a massive corona erupts from my right eye, singing the skin next to it. Fire like that should have rendered that eye blind, but I could have seen through it… if not for the fact that blazing in front of it was the yellow four-pointed star I’d seen so often in my journey through the Underground. I closed my eye and willed the determination back into my body, and when I opened it again, I could once again see clearly. Now I was ready. I finally had the power to take back what had been stolen, I finally had the power to take my revenge. My body coursing with determination, I once again strode through the king’s home. In the king’s child’s room, I picked up the knife I had found on my last trip here. Last time, I had thought I wouldn’t need it, but this time, I knew exactly what I would use it for. Knife and gun in hand, eye and heart blazing with determination, I stepped once more into the place where this had all began. 

Well, here I am again, back in the judgment hall. Across from me, is the murderer himself. Although I knew it would eventually come to this, I almost felt… sad. Like it didn’t have to be this way. Ignorance is bliss, I suppose. But now, knowing what had happened, I knew there was only one way this would end.  
“Hello, Sans. 

This all seems… familiar, doesn’t it? Like we’ve been here before.

So, I have a question for you: Do you think that we’re all terrible people inside? That beneath every veneer of kindness, there’s always a person willing to hurt someone, to achieve their goals at the expense of others? Even to kill, when it served their purpose?”

“Human, please, don’t do this. I’m sorry. I’m… so sorry. I was so stupid, I… I didn’t want to…”

“I’ve got a better question, then. Do you want to reap what you’ve sown?”

“You know, it’s… actually a pretty terrible day outside. Six kids are dead, humanity’s hope lies with one human child in a world full of monsters. On days like this, bones like you…

S h o u l d b e r o t t i n g i n h e l l .”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o (copy the link into a new tab for incidental music)

And with that, I lunge forwards. Pure Determination surges from my open eye as I leap through the timeline.

File 2 loaded

When I reappear, an instant after I had left, I’m directly behind Sans. Before he even realizes what has happened, I plunge my knife into his back. He winces, and spins around in shock, his eye meeting my face for a brief moment, just in time to notice the gun pointed at it. The moment I catch sight of his white pupil; I pull the trigger. The bullet rips through his eye socket and he staggers back, clutching his face. I take a single, purposeful step forward, and swipe at him again with my blade. Sans’ body gives little resistance, seemingly vaporizing as the blade cuts through it. A moment later, all that remains of the skeleton murderer is a pile of dust and an abandoned sweater. 

The deed was done. It was… finally over. I could… You know, I honestly hadn’t thought of what I would do at this point…

Suddenly, I felt something. A surge of Determination coursed uncontrollably from my right eye. I tried to shut it, to cover it, something, but it was too powerful. Before I could even leave this accursed hall, I was hurtling back through the timeline. I screamed and thrashed, but I was clawing at empty air, both literally and figuratively. I had no control over where I was going. All of a sudden, I hit the ground with a hard thump. 

When my head finally stopped spinning and I had a chance to look around, I noticed I was… back where I had started, in the judgment hall. Before me stood… Sans. 

“You. What just happened, that was your fault, wasn’t it? You went back in time to before I killed you.”

“Kid… I don’t know what you’re talking about! You… killed me, and then you must have reset.”

“I… well then. Perhaps this is a blessing. After all, a sin such as yours deserves a far harsher punishment than a simple death.”

“K-kid, will you please… listen to me, if only for a second?”

I didn’t respond to that, but I figure Sans was able to guess my response, as he teleported out of the way of a bullet that I fired, the round piercing the air where his head had been mere moments ago. I look up to find him hovering in the air, fifteen feet or so about the floor of the judgment hall. 

“Kid… I’m sorry, please don’t make me do this.”

He teleported again, as another bullet ripped through the air. Sans appeared behind my back, and readied an attack of his own. 

“I really didn’t want to do this…”

Out of thin air, appeared a… dragon skull. The thing was massive, and terrifying. I could sense it draw in energy, until suddenly, it let out a massive blast of white light. Having no time to get out of the way, I covered my head and shut my eyes, preparing for the worst.  
Only… when I opened my eyes again… nothing had changed. The light had dissipated harmlessly. I look around, confused. Maybe Sans missed? In his eyes, though, I sense realization. 

Sans checks the human’s stats:  
“The fallen child” (Name unknown)  
LV: 1, Attack: 0, Defense: 0.  
Just a merciful human. Poses no threat to anyone. Maybe you could be friends? 

After Sans recovers from his shock, I feel him grabbing hold of my soul, the same way Papyrus did when he would use his ‘blue attack’. Whenever Papyrus would do it, I felt myself unable to resist the power of the magic, but here, I strained as hard as I could against it. My soul flashed between red and blue for a split second, before coming to rest on red. As I broke free from the magical attack, I felt some sort of invisible line, some magical bond between us, abruptly snap. The magic, seemingly having backfired, sent Sans flying. He landed hard against a stone pillar and sat there, dazed. I walked towards him, blade in hand. 

“It seems your magic doesn’t work… while you’re burdened by the weight of your sins.”

And with that, I struck him down again, hoping that this time, he might stay dead. No sooner had he disintegrated, however, then my eye flashed again. Determination surged once more, and I once again felt myself falling into the timeline. 

Just as before, I hit the ground with a hard thump. I picked myself up, and once again found myself facing Sans. 

“Hmm… that expression you wear. That’s the expression of someone who just died twice in a row! How about… we make it a third?”

Once again, I leapt through the timeline and appeared behind Sans. This time, he again teleported into the sky. I pulled out the gun again and started firing up at him. Sans rapidly blinked around, evading the bullets, until I hurled my knife straight towards him. Having just dodged another bullet, he couldn’t get out of the way in time, and the knife caught him square in the chest. It barely even slowed down, tearing through his sternum and flying out the other side, along with a spray of dust, as if I had tossed a rock through a sand castle. Sans dropped like a stone, his legs shattering on impact with the hard floor. I strode towards him, pulled out the gun again, pointed down towards his right eye… and fired. Just before the bullet hit, there was a flash of blue light from the eye. Magic and lead met in midair, and the resulting explosion sent me flying. I was just about to hit the opposite wall when I channeled my Determination into my eye, and loaded. When I reappeared, Sans was once again lying at my feet.

“Nice try, dirty child killer. But not good enough.”

There was another deafening BANG, and Sans fell into dust once more. 

“Hopefully now with his magic spent, he won’t be able to…”

No such luck it seemed. I was once again being pulled into the timeline. At this point, accustomed to the landing, I stood up to face Sans. 

“Let’s just get to the point.”

No loading this time, I simply rushed the skeleton. He teleported back as I sliced at him. 

“You can’t understand how this feels, Sans.”

I spun around, pulled out the gun again, and began firing rounds into the air. 

“Finding out that someone you trusted, someone you almost… cared about… Killed six other kids in cold blood.”

After Sans teleported out of the way of the bullets, I loaded to the moment before I had fired. Now knowing where he would move to, I fired again. Sans summoned up another dragon skull, which blocked two bullets before shattering into dust. 

“Look, I gave up trying to empathize with monsters a long time ago, and getting out of the Underground doesn't really appeal to me either."

Sans blinked behind me and conjured up a barrage of bones, hurling them at me. However, they passed through my body harmlessly, as if they didn’t exist. I hurled my knife at him, then just as he dodged out of the way, loaded again. Knife in hand, I charged him. 

 

“If I die, humanity ends. And since my soul will become part of the weapon used to destroy it, it will be partially my fault.”

I swung my blade at Sans over and over. In such close quarters, Sans couldn’t use a dragon skull, but he kept summoning bones to block my blade. On impact, the blade would shatter the magical bone, but they still protected him somewhat. I took a step back and fired off another round. 

“And if I leave this place, the next human to fall down will face the same dilemma. Trapped in a land full of monsters trying to kill them, and if ever they should die…”  
Sans summoned another dragon skull to block the round, and it let off another furious roar and blast of harmless light. After taking a moment to blink the light form my eyes, I focused again on Sans. He had once again tried to activate his blue magic. I mustered my Determination and fought against his will. 

“The human world just… ends. And it would STILL be my fault.”

I focused my will into my eye and sent a pulse of pure Determination at Sans. The magical link he had established with his blue magic conducted the power straight into him, and the force of it knocked him into the timeline. He emerged a few seconds earlier, visibly dazed from the experience. 

“All I know now is, seeing what comes next, I can’t afford to show MERCY anymore.”  
I ran towards Sans again, hoping to catch him off guard before he recovered from his daze. Just before I reached him, He teleported to the far end of the hall. I stood up and faced him.  
But then… I faltered. I stared at my blade for a moment, before lowering it, and throwing down my gun. 

“You must really like fighting humans, yes? To want to fight me four times like that. Listen, I can sense… a glimmer of hope. I know that somewhere inside you, there’s someone just looking to do the right thing, someone who… if things had gone differently… could have even been a friend. So c’mere, Sans. Let’s stop fighting now, and try and figure out a way to fix this mess.” 

Spare

Sans’ eye sockets bursti into tears as he ran into my open arms. I could tell that a dozen emotions and feelings course through him, but all he could bring himself to say was “I’m… so sorry”.

Suddenly, all the feelings running through his head slip away, to be replaced by a singular sensation: overwhelming, burning agony. Sans looked down, to see my knife lodged in his spine. I spit out three words through gritted teeth:

“Get.”

With a single, smooth motion, I rip the knife out of Sans’ gut and shove him to the floor. 

“Dunked On.”

**Author's Note:**

> Being betrayed feels pretty bad, doesn’t it? I’m sure that’s how all the other kids felt when you stabbed them in the back


End file.
